


Nous ne reculerons jamais

by Walkyrie_Kane



Category: Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms, Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: One-Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkyrie_Kane/pseuds/Walkyrie_Kane
Summary: One-shot retraçant la vie de Q'Orianka jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Lara Croft.





	Nous ne reculerons jamais

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira! J'ai essayé d'incorporer un peu de nahuatl dans le récit pour le rendre plus immersif (je sais que c'est aztèque, mais les cuachicqueh le sont également)  
> Bonne lecture!

Ils étaient là, fiers, dans leurs armures colorées, combattant l’ennemi avec bravoure et honneur. Les cuachicqueh, tous de jaune vêtus, étaient le fer de lance de l’armée, des hommes et des femmes reconnus de tous. Q’Orianka les regardait depuis la ville supérieure, en sécurité avec sa famille. Son cœur, lui, était avec les guerriers, battant au rythme des combats, la respiration aussi rapide que les flèches des archers.

La petite fille qu’elle était se hissait sur ses pieds pour mieux voir la bataille. Elle sentit son père la retenir par les épaules, la sommant de ne pas trop se pencher, mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Q’Orianka était hypnotisée par les mouvements des soldats, leurs cuirasses assemblant un formidable ballet de couleurs. Elle n’avait jamais rien vu de plus beau. Elle s’imagina au milieu d’eux, revêtue des mêmes honneurs, participant à leur danse mortelle.

Les cris de victoire parvenaient à peine à ses oreilles qu’elle partit rejoindre les autres à la célébration. Ils ignoraient que la petite fille dansant et chantant parmi eux s’était fait une promesse ce jour-là. Elle deviendrait une _cuachicqueh_ , la plus grande de tous, et elle mènera son peuple vers de glorieuses victoires.

…

« Q’Orianka, tu veux bien passer au marché ?

La fillette se retourna et alla vers sa mère, qui lui tendit quelques pièces.

— Oui, nāntli. »

Q’Orianka partit le pas joyeux vers le marché, au centre du bas-village. Une fois hors de vue de sa mère, elle se précipita vers le grand temple. Elle joua des coudes et se faufila entre les jambes des passants. Dissimulée dans la foule épaisse, elle parvient devant un pan de mur écroulé qu’elle escalada aussi vite que sa petite taille le lui permit.

Une fois de l’autre côté, elle se félicita d’avoir aperçu cette ouverture lors de son passage au temple avec ses parents. À tâtons, elle laissa ses mains trouver une prise sur la pierre et longea le mur. Q’Orianka baissa les yeux et vit les rochers, une cinquantaine de _maitl*_ plus bas. Elle se figea, tétanisée, tandis que ses mains devenaient moites.

« Une guerrière n’a peur de rien ! » se dit-elle, relevant rapidement la tête et fixant résolument un point à l’horizon.

Elle reprit son ascension et grimpa au sommet du mur. Elle passa ses jambes de chaque côté et observa la scène en contrebas. Deux archers aigles, des _cuāuhtli_ , se relayaient au tir à l’arc. Q’Orianka les observa attentivement, détaillant chacun de leurs mouvements. Ses parents avaient refusé de lui acheter un arc. Alors elle se contentait d’observer, certaine que quand le jour viendrait, elle serait aussi douée que les chasseurs.

Lorsqu’elle ne s’éclipsait pas du marché pour épier des entraînements, elle se baladait dans la ville, tendant oreille, à l’affût du tambour de Rimak. L’acolyte de Moraekah restait toujours avec elle, peu importe où le vent la portait. La marchande aimait plaisanter sur le fait que le tambour ne serait jamais à vendre, ce qui faisait sourire Q’Orianka. La fillette adorait parler avec Moraekah. La vieille femme n’avait pas perdu son sens de l’aventure et lui racontait ses péripéties dans le monde extérieur. Quand elle discutait avec Q’Orianka, ses yeux pétillaient et son large sourire faisait disparaître les traces du temps. Elle était à nouveau la courageuse chasseuse, suffisamment téméraire pour affronter le monde extérieur.

Q’Orianka lui avait confié son rêve de devenir une _cuachicqueh_ , lors d’une longue journée passée à se conter des histoires. La marchande lui avait pris la main et hocha la tête, un sourire d’approbation sur le visage. Elle semblait toujours savoir la place des autres dans ce monde.

…

Q’Orianka courait dans l’épaisse jungle. Les lianes lui fouettaient les jambes, mais la jeune femme n’était pas près de s’arrêter, pas avant d’avoir capturé sa proie.

Elle s’infligeait depuis plusieurs mois un entraînement poussé. La guerrière en devenir devait repousser ses limites pour espérer avoir une chance de passer les épreuves des _cuachicqueh_. N’importe qui pouvait tenter sa chance, et la concurrence était rude. Nombreux étaient ceux qui s’entraînaient des premières lueurs de l’aube jusqu’à la nuit tombée. Q’Orianka refusait de voir son rêve d’enfance volé par un autre.

Elle repoussa impatiemment ses longs cheveux de son visage. Malgré les difficultés que cela entraînait, Q’Orianka ne pouvait se résoudre à les couper. Sa crinière était le symbole de sa vie de jeune femme, qu’elle mettrait de côté une fois devenue une guerrière. Le crâne rasé et la tresse solitaire des _cuachicqueh_ serait son trophée.

La jeune femme s’arrêta et tendit l’oreille. Elle traquait pour la première fois un jaguar, qu’elle avait suivi depuis les lisières de la jungle. Elle encocha une flèche à son arc et s’avança précautionneusement vers une petite clairière. Q’Orianka se plaça au centre et ferma les yeux. Elle laissa son esprit visualiser son environnement et se concentra sur les sons. Les pas feutrés du félin atteignirent ses oreilles et elle mit en joue sa proie. L’espace d’un instant, les seuls bruits de la jungle furent la corde de l’arc et le râle du jaguar.

Q’Orianka s’approcha de l’animal. Elle s’agenouilla près de lui et lui passa la main sur le flanc. Après un moment de silence, elle le dépouilla de sa peau et reparti vers Païtiti. La jeune femme devrait encore faire ses preuves, mais elle c’est avec fierté qu’elle rapporta son butin.

…

Le couronnement avait été grandiose. Tout Païtiti s’était rassemblé dans la haute cité, et des chants étaient entonnés de part et d’autre de la foule. De la liesse et de la joie emplissaient l’atmosphère, les habitants célébrant une nouvelle ère, promise comme un âge d’or.

Une nouvelle page s’était également tournée pour Q’Orianka. Ses qualités de guerrières avaient été remarquées par les élites de Païtiti. Elle était désormais une _ocēlōtl_ , garde jaguar, un des postes les plus élevés de l’armée, la porte d’entrée vers les _cuachicqueh_.

Dos à l’estrade où le nouveau roi, Sayri, faisait son discours, elle avait écouté attentivement ses paroles. Elles résonnèrent dans son esprit. Quand il parlait de la grandeur de son peuple, elle se voyait gravant les échelons à la sueur de son front, portant chaque uniforme avec honneur. Sentant un regard sur elle, Q’Orianka se retourna légèrement et vit la nouvelle reine, Unuratu, la fixer. La guerrière détourna le regard, revenant à son devoir de surveillance. Elle pouvait encore sentir le regard perçant de la reine sur elle, qui la jaugeait, pire, l’évaluait. Q’Orianka garda le dos droit et les yeux sur la foule, aux aguets. Quand le couple royal quitta les lieux, la jeune femme eut une étrange impression. Bonne ou mauvaise, elle ne sut le dire.

…

Q’Orianka ne pouvait y croire. Quelques semaines après le couronnement, elle avait eu la permission de tenter les vingt actions. Elle se doutait de l’influence d’Unuratu mais ne dit rien. Elle savait qu’elle l’aurait obtenu, mais la reine n’a pas ressenti le besoin d’attendre. Il est vrai que Q’Orianka s’était sentie épiée. Des rumeurs couraient sur le fait que le roi et la reine avait sélectionné des candidats parmi les meilleurs combattants de Païtiti pour participer aux épreuves.

Les vingt actions. Si Q’Orianka s’était préparée toute sa vie à une existence guerrière, elle ignorait tout de cette épreuve. Son seul réconfort résidait dans le fait que tous ses concurrents étaient dans le même cas.

Les vingt actions étaient choisies par les monarques eux-mêmes, mettant en avant des valeurs souhaitables pour un guerrier. La jeune femme s’attendait à de la chasse, du combat, de l’infiltration, de la tactique, mais rien n’aurait pu la préparer à ce qu’elle allait affronter.

…

Sayri, leur roi, se tenait devant la trentaine de prétendants au titre. Q’Orianka se tenait à l’écart, au calme. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration, toute sa vie allait se jouer en cet instant.

« Mes loyaux et courageux frères et sœurs, commença-t-il. Vous avez choisi de tout sacrifier pour votre peuple, votre foyer, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Mais seuls quelques élus parmi vous pourrons avoir l’honneur – et me faire l’honneur – de devenir un _cuachicqueh_. Pour cela, vous devrez accomplir une série de vingt actions. Tous ceux qui en seront incapables d’ici trois nuits et trois jours seront écartés.

Le roi laissa un silence s’installer. Q’Orianka pouvait sentir la tension monter. Même les plus confiants du groupe commençaient à douter. Le ton grave du roi n’avait rassuré personne.

— Être un _cuachicqueh_ , cela veut dire ne jamais reculer sur le champ de bataille. Jamais, même lorsque que les dieux sont contre vous. Même lorsque vous êtes seuls et que tous semble perdu. Il faut une force d’esprit, une âme vaillante, et surtout, de la raison. C’est pour cela que j’ai décidé de vous laisser choisir vos vingt actions.

Des murmures s’échappèrent de part et d’autre du groupe. Q’Orianka n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les dieux avaient-ils joué un tour à leur roi ?

Sayri leva les mains pour demander le silence.

— Chacun d’entre vous viendra me présenter ses vingt actions, d’ici trois jours et trois nuits. Vous devrez m’expliquer pourquoi, selon vous, elles sont dignes d’un _cuachicqueh_. Je vous laisse vous préparer. »

Le roi partit aussitôt, laissant derrière lui une assemblée désemparée.

…

Le jeune femme laissa tomber un genou à terre devant son roi. Elle releva la tête et attendit.

« Q’Orianka, fille de Tochco, quelles sont tes vingt actions ?

Elle déposa son carquois plein et ses armes intactes devant elle.

— Je pensais qu’être une grande guerrière, c’était être une chasseuse sans pitié, une combattante sans merci. Mais ce ne sont que les interprétations naïves d’une enfant. Je ne suis plus cette petite fille qui voyait dans les guerres une occasion de briller. Je ne suis plus cette jeune femme qui passait des heures à traquer un animal pour ramener un butin inutile. J’ai appris, j’ai grandi. Être une _cuachicqueh_ , ce n’est pas répandre le sang. C’est son contraire. C’est apprendre des autres et apprendre aux autres. On se met au service de ceux que nous aimons et de ceux que nous ignorons. C’est se comporter avec honneur. Je refuse de faire de mes actions un bain de sang juste pour avoir la chance de porter une _tlahuitzli_. J’ai choisi de me montrer humble et de me dédier à Païtiti. »

Sans quitter le jeune roi du regard, Q’Orianka énuméra ses vingt actions. Le visage de Sayri ne laissa rien paraître. Quand elle eut fini, elle baissa la tête, espérant que son interprétation conviendrait au roi. Elle l’entendit se lever et chuchoter à un de ses suivants, sans qu’elle puisse comprendre ce qu’il lui avait dit. Quelqu’un s’approcha d’elle et lui posa une main sur la tête. Q’Orianka ferma les yeux, la peur grandissant en elle.

Ne sentant rien, elle rouvrit les yeux. Une mèche de cheveux bruns tomba sur le sol. Une autre la suivit. Son rêve devenait réalité. Elle sentit la lame sur son crâne. Elle avait réussi. Sa tête pencha en avant et d’autres cheveux rejoignirent le sol. Des mains réalisaient une tresse au-dessus de son oreille gauche. Le dernier coup de rasoir. La jeune femme avait atteint son but. Elle se releva et salua Sayri. Une _cuachicqueh_ venait de naître.

…

La désormais guerrière vécu les années les plus heureuses de sa vie. Chaque jour, elle revêtait sa _tlahuitzli_ jaune et partait effectuer sa ronde, et pourtant, tout semblait si différent. Elle n’en revenait toujours pas d’avoir réussi. Q’Orianka se réveillait inlassablement avant le soleil, et partait observer son lever. Voir le ciel rougeoyant lui rappelait que le monde vivait encore, et que son existence n’était pas le fruit d’une quelconque manipulation divine.

Un matin, cependant, elle ne fut pas la seule à épier les rayons du soleil. Yaretzi, une de ses sœurs d’armes, attendait le lever de l’astre. Q’Orianka s’assit à ses côtés.

« J’espère que je n’ai pas perturbé ton rituel, commença Yaretzi. J’ai remarqué que tu venais ici, et je voulais voir ce qu’il y avait de si intéressant. Elle tourna la tête vers Q’Orianka. Comment fais-tu pour ne pas t’en lasser ?

La guerrière désigna du doigt les premières lueurs.

— Ces rayons me rappellent que je ne vis pas une illusion. Les dieux me permettent d’en profiter une fois de plus.

— Tout ne vas pas disparaître en un jour, lui répondit Yaretzi. Et si cela arrive, nous serons là pour nous assurer que le soleil se relèvera. Toi et moi, comme des sœurs. »

Q’Orianka sourit à cette idée. La jeune femme à ses côtés était toujours prête à se battre. L’avoir comme amie réchauffa son cœur.

…

Q’Orianka fixa le bouclier entre ses mains. Il avait appartenu à Yaretzi, une de ses sœurs d’armes. Les récents évènements étaient encore flous dans son esprit.

Trois jours auparavant, elle avait participé aux funérailles de leur roi, Sayri. Q’Orianka avait reçu la nouvelle avec une grande tristesse. Elle l’avait servi dignement, elle aurait voulu aller chasser à sa place. Cela aurait dû être son devoir, leur devoir, à eux qui disaient être les plus braves d’entre tous. Maintenant, leur souverain n’était plus là, et un grand vide se tenait à sa place. Son épouse, Unuratu, fut couronnée comme le prévoyait la succession. Q’Orianka pouvait encore la voir se lever, refusant d’être une reine fantoche. Unuratu avait eu la force de se battre pour son peuple, alors qu’elle n’avait pas encore eu le temps de pleurer son amour défunt.

Q’Orianka pensait que les jours suivants seraient difficiles, mais elle n’avait pas vu le reste venir. La rébellion surprise d’Unuratu avait ébranlé le culte de Kukulkan, profondément enraciné à Païtiti. Elle se trouvait parmi les autres _cuachicqueh_ quand des hurlements à l’entrée de la ville haute se firent entendre. Elle et les autres coururent le plus vite possible, mais ils arrivèrent trop tard. Devant eux se tenait Amaru, le frère de Sayri, la tête du chef du culte dans sa main gauche, un couteau ensanglanté dans l’autre. Il s’adressait à la foule, galvanisée :

« Mort aux étrangers ! Mort aux étrangers ! répétait-il sans relâche, la foule approuvant par de grands cris.

Les _cuachicqueh_ se regardaient, désarmés par le coup d’état d’Amaru. Ils devaient protéger les cultistes et leur chef était désormais décapité sur la place publique. Avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de réagir, le culte tomba entre les mains d’Amaru.

Q’Orianka n’eut jamais le temps de s’habituer à un tel changement. Au milieu de la nuit, les gardes jaguars et aigles firent irruption dans les baraquements des _cuachicqueh_ , armés jusqu’aux dents.

« Rendez-vous, ordre du nouveau chef du culte. Obéissez et vous serez épargnés, ordonna le garde aigle le plus proche.

— Jamais, scanda Tezozomoc, le plus âgé d’entre eux. Nous avons fait le serment de ne jamais nous rendre, et nous allons l’honorer.

Il se précipita sur le garde qu’il tua sur le coup avant d’être stoppé par plusieurs flèches. Le combat fut intense, les chambres étroites offrant peu de mobilité aux archers aigles. Les _cuachicqueh_ combattaient comme un seul homme.

Alors que Q’Orianka assénait le coup final au dernier garde, un grognement de douleur la fit se retourner. Sur le sol, Tezozomoc gisait dans son propre sang. Elle se précipita à ses côtés, tentant tant bien que mal de contenir l’hémorragie. Son frère d’arme lui pris les mains.

« Ma sœur, dit-il entre deux respirations. Nous ne sommes plus qu’un maintenant. Tu comprends ? Tu dois survivre. Pour nous. Pour notre héritage.

— Je refuse de me rendre !

— Si tu restes ici, tu n’auras pas le choix. Mais si tu fais allégeance à quelqu’un d’autre, à un vrai souverain, tu n’auras pas à rompre ton serment. D’accord, Q’Orianka ?

— Je te le promets. Justice sera faite »

Tezozomoc laissa échapper un dernier souffle. Q’Orianka se recueilli quelques instants, puis se prépara à partir. Elle erra sans but dans la ville basse, jusqu’à ce qu’elle réalise que ses pieds l’avaient emmené près de la maison d’Unuratu. _Un vrai souverain_.

Q’Orianka se sentit coupable de n’avoir pas su s’opposer au culte assez tôt, dévorée par son ambition, elle avait fini par les rejoindre. Désormais, elle devrait les combattre. Le champ de bataille serait Païtiti, et la rébellion ses frères et sœurs d’armes. La guerrière se dirigea vers l’intérieur de la maison d’Unuratu. Elle ne reculerait pas.

…

Le monde s’effondrait autour de Q’Orianka, une fois de plus. Le culte allait refaire le monde, et le soleil ne se lèverait plus. Alors que la rébellion s’enlisait, Unuratu rapporta des nouvelles intrigantes. Elle avait dit à Q’Orianka qu’une étrangère était là, et qu’elle combattrait Amaru à leurs côtés. _Je sens qu’on peut lui faire confiance_ , lui avait dit la reine. _Elle a une âme de battante. J’ai un bon pressentiment._

Q’Orianka n’avait pas encore rencontré l’étrangère qu’elle était déjà impressionnée par ses actions. Uchu l’avait informée que Lara – c’était son nom - avait surmonté de grandes épreuves, seule.

Lorsqu’elle la rencontra, Q’Orianka vit dans ses yeux la même fougue que dans ceux de Yaretzi. Ses mots résonnèrent dans son esprit. _Nous serons là pour nous assurer que le soleil se relèvera. Toi et moi, comme des sœurs._ Yaretzi avait raison. Q’Orianka combattra avec une sœur, pour venger une autre.

**Author's Note:**

> * littéralement "mains", unité de mesure équivalent à 1,6668 mètres. Q'Orianka se trouve donc à environ 83 mètres de hauteur. 
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu ce one-shot! Q'Orianka est un personnage assez complexe vu le manque d'informations sur elle, mais je voulais vraiment écrire sur elle.  
> N'oubliez pas de commenter, cela me ferait très plaisir!


End file.
